


It’s Too Hot To Wear Clothes!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: For the 221B prompt heatwave





	It’s Too Hot To Wear Clothes!

John Watson was laying on the sitting room floor in front of the fan but the hot air blowing over his skin wasn’t doing much to cool him off. Between the heat and the humidity, he had little will to move.

His husband, Sherlock Holmes, came into the room with a big metal tub which he set on the floor and then disappeared. John was too hot to really take much notice so it wasn’t until Sherlock’s third trip back that John stirred.

“What are you doing?”, he asked.

“An experiment.”, the detective continued moving between the bathroom and the sitting room with water which he emptied into the tub.

Finally curiosity got the better of John who said, “What kind of experiment?”

Sherlock bounced with excitement, “I talked to an American friend, explaining the issue with the power grid. They suggested a tub of cool water with ice cubes.” He moved to the kitchen.

John lifted his head long enough to say, “OK, then what?”

Sherlock tossed in the cubes then plopped onto the floor near John. “We put our feet in the tub.” He did so, shivering slightly and said, “oh god that feels nice.”

John didn’t detect a falsehood so he did likewise. “Oh my god! This feels amazing! How much ice do we have?”

”I made bunches!”


End file.
